


(un)Holy

by iivyleaguesweater



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: (except i do unpack it a wee bit am no gonnea lie), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Me looking at canon : now we dont have time to unpack all of that!, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, babys first smut lmao, mary wardwell deserves better but also do does lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivyleaguesweater/pseuds/iivyleaguesweater
Summary: Spellwell smut, minor attempt to fix canon. Zelda Spellman comes over to Mary Wardwell's cottage to find out why she got shot. Neither of them could predict what happens next"“How so?”“I’d rather not say”Zelda smirked, knowing full well what the Pagans wanted from Mary “Oh please, do indulge me”Mary should tell her to stop, that that was personal. That she had shot her once, and that she’d happily do it again.Instead, Mary leans in and kisses her. "
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Original Mary Wardwell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	(un)Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat canon non compliant, if Zelda survives the bullet from Mary, and Sabrina doesn't close the time loop.  
> I kinda forgot how canon happened tbh bc the plot is all over the place. 
> 
> @RAS mate, sort it out ty xx

It’s a freezing cold night when Zelda finds herself at Mary Wardwell’s door stop. She had sought out Sabrina’s favourite teacher after being shot, wanting to find out the how and why of it all. Obviously something had happened to Mary while Lilith had occupied her body, and Zelda was determined to right her nieces wrongs.

She knocked firmly against the stiff wooden door, tending to a half dead cigarette. It didn’t take long for Mary to reach the doorstop, opening the door timidly. 

She was in shock. 

There, before her, stood a woman she vividly remembered shooting. 

A woman who looked surprisingly alive. 

“Ms. Spellman, so lovely to see you” She chokes out from behind the door. 

“Miss Wardwell” Zelda nods politely “I do believe we need to talk” 

Mary steels herself “Of course-“ she opens the door tentatively, allowing Zelda to slip past her. She takes Zelda’s coat as politely as possible, reminding her “oh, could you take off your shoes?”.

Zelda slips them away diligently. 

Mary pads over to her desk on the side of the living room, attempting to tidy away weeks of built up detritus to no avail.

Zelda seats herself regally on the sofa, needing no invitation, clinging to her cigarette holder as if she was a baby with a blanket. Mary shuffled toward her, timidly, acutely aware that at any point this woman could ruin her. Zelda could only offer her a pointed look in return. 

Mary came back to her senses and shuffled towards a cabinet near to her kitchenette. “Can I offer you anything? Whiskey, Scotch .... soda?” Zelda simply shook her head in response. Mary Pulled out a whiskey tumbler and poured herself two fingers, paused, and poured a third for good measure. 

She wandered back to the sofa and sat as far apart from Zelda as she could, “So, Ms. Spellman, what brings you over to mine this evening?”

“I Figured that we had something to discuss,” Zelda crossed her legs and turned slightly to Mary, “Or rather, that you had something to discuss”.  
Mary gulped down a sip of her whiskey, wincing as it bit her throat, “I’m not sure I follow, Ms. Spellman-”

“Please, call me Zelda” Zelda interjected, shuffling forward slightly. 

“Ah, my apologies, Zelda.” Mary continued “I’m really not sure what you’re here to discuss”

“Oh please,” Zelda sighed “Don’t play coy, Mary, you’re far too intelligent for that.”

Mary blinked, Hard. That was an odd way to phrase a compliment. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, is it something to do with Sabrina? Are there problems with her schooling?” 

Zelda let out a frustrated sigh, “Must I spell it out for you?” she sneaks forward again, still not quite touching Mary “I do believe you shot me, on my doorstep, for no apparent reason” 

Mary choked through a sip, “I-I’m sorry” she barely managed in a whisper, “I didn’t, I had no idea why I thought that was a good idea. I wasn’t thinking. Or rather I was, just not as I should have done.” she hazarded a glance at Zelda, “I suppose you’re here to take me to the police?” 

Zelda shook her head “I don’t believe that’ll be necessary. I see no reason for the secrets that we have on each other to, escape” She drew out the last syllables of the word, before returning to her cigarette. 

Mary cursed at herself internally, Zelda had found out that she knew about the other woman’s witchcraft. She nodded, adding a slight smile. “Of course, why should anyone need to know, you seem to have made a full recovery”

Zelda nodded, “and besides, it would be a shame for Baxter high to lose its Principal, would it not?”

“Of course,” Mary added, “ I suppose if that’s all you needed?”

“Actually, I have something more to ask of you,” Zelda asked, slipping forwards again slightly., so their thighs were nearly touching “Could I be so bold as to ask why?”

“Why?”

“Why you shot me?” Zelda asked manner of factly, unable to wipe the smirk from her face. 

“I - I believe I was manipulated.” Her eyes glossed slightly “My fiance, Adam, came home early, and he was followed by a Priest.” she shook her head “It wasn’t Adam at all, a - a demon was in my home, she looked exactly like me” Mary felt impossibly small, looking back at the events of the last week.

Zelda nodded along, knowing full well why Lilith had taken Mary’s face. 

“He told me, the priest, that you had killed him, that you were, a witch” She paused to tend to her drink “and that I needed to kill you.” 

“And you believed him? Just like that?” Zelda added, trying not to smirk that the other woman’s naivete, slipping forward once more, finally closing the gap”

Mary looked genuinely hurt, before letting the implication sink in. She chuckled slightly, it was a really poor move on her part, wasn’t it. “I suppose I should have been more prudent in my beliefs. Although, in my defence I have had and awful month or so. I was seemingly targeted by the staff at the fairground”

“How so?”

“I’d rather not say”

Zelda smirked, knowing full well what the Pagans wanted from Mary “Oh please, do indulge me”

Mary should tell her to stop, that that was personal. That she had shot her once, and that she’d happily do it again. 

Instead, Mary leans in and kisses her. 

It starts off as a slow endeavour, gentle, as Mary’s hands stay locked around her whiskey. Zelda pulls away first, smirking as if butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. 

“Mary,” She states, almost taunting the other woman “What on earth was that about?”

Mary couldn't think of a good answer, any answer at all actually. So she leans back in. Then, between short, feather-light kisses, she pants out “I. thought. it. would. shut. you. up.” 

Zelda pulls away, leaving Mary to whimper slightly. “Mary my dear, there are better ways to shut me up.” She smirks coyly. Or rather, as coy as one can be when one has been toying with someone for close to half an hour. She stubs our her cigarette, moving only at the waist. Mary follows suit, unceremoniously clunking her now empty whiskey glass down on the side table. 

It’s Zelda that moves in first this time. She waits until Mary has moved back around to face her before capturing her face in her hands. She closes the gap much more forcefully than Mary did, pressing their noses together for a few seconds before angling her head slightly. She moves to deepen the kiss and Mary whimpers into her mouth. Mary’s hands tentatively find Zelda’s waist just as Zelda’s tongue finds Mary’s. 

They both pull away for air at the same time and come back panting. 

Zelda pulls her back once more, deft fingers tangling themselves in Mary’s hair, she easily slips the hair tie away, freeing the raven locks.

She starts kissing a line across the side of Mary’s face down to her neck. Sending Mary into a fit of whimpers. 

Continuing, Zelda adds her teeth turning her kisses into bites, while running down her jaw. Mary sucks in a heavy breath as Zelda continues her work, not quite believing the situation she was in. 

She can feel Zelda working on the buttons on the top of her blouse and adds her own hands to help undo them quicker. Zelda sniggers against her skin “Someone’s eager,”

Mary wills her to shut up, still completely lost in what’s happening, worrying that at any moment it’ll stop. Her shirt falls away easy enough to allow Zelda access to her bra, which she snaps open at the front quite quickly.

Mary bites back a scream as she watches Zelda lower herself onto Mary’s right breast. She arches off the sofa and into Zelda’s mouth further as she feels Zelda’s mouth meet her right where she needs it. 

She lets out a truly unholy noise, as Zelda’s other hand fights her right breast, forcefully needing at the soft flesh. A white hot pang heads straight to her core as Zelda pulls away with a wet pop. Zelda shoots her a smirk before swapping the places of her hand and mouth. 

Zelda continues her way down Mary’s body. Leaving a trail of bites as she reaches Mary’s waist. Zelda shifts Mary’s skirt up to the top of her thighs. Zelda grinned, seeing the product of her work. The usually uptight and clean Mary Wardwell, clinging desperately to a pillow on the couch gasping for breath. 

Zelda takes a second to observe, watching as Mary lets her head roll back, shifting herself forward on the sofa. She shoots a smirk to no one in particular before descending back down to Mary’s thighs. She stroked over the thin nylon of her stockings with a thumb; before leaning in to press a wet, open mouthed kiss against the centre of Mary’s thigh. 

All at once, Mary comes back around. She sees herself in the third person, sprawled out on her settee, bra unhooked parted like her blouse; skirt shacked up to her thighs. Her knickers, sodden through; and worst of all, her favourite student’s strictest aunt between her legs, practically gnawing a hole into her stockings. 

Cautiously, she wills herself to speak “w-wait” She manages between breaths

Zelda cocks her head up, twitching an eyebrow in interest.

Mary shakes her head weakly, “Not on the settee, move into the bedroom” Zelda nods, before reaching her hand out and helping Mary onto her shaky legs. It was a damn nice settee after all. 

Zelda guides them into the bedroom, letting Mary flop onto the bed. She checks back in with Mary by pressing a soft kiss against her neck. The whine that she receives from Mary is more than enough to keep her going. She wastes no time with Mary’s skirt, unzipping it and pulling it down, guiding Mary’s hips up to help slip it away. 

Finally Zelda had full access to her prize, although she hadn’t quite meant for things to be heading this way this evening. She still delighted in gently pulling away Mary’s underwear (white of course, to match her bra). She pushed herself forward and her mouth met Mary’s centre, nose just barely resting on her clit. 

Mary couldn’t help the involuntary jolt upwards that occurred when Zelda let the tip of her tongue skirt around Mary’s folds. In response Zelda caught Mary’s hips and forced them down onto the bed, with just enough pressure to leave petite bruises along her hip bones. 

Zelda let the tip of her tongue trace gently around Mary's cunt, changing her pace every time she felt Mary rock up against her face. She pulled her tongue up and closed her lips in a messy kiss to the other woman’s clit, feeling her legs kick up around her, and Mary’s hand coming to rest against her head. She groaned quietly as the feeling of Mary’s fingers knotting against her scalp sent a hit or arousal straight to her cunt. She steadied her pace, and slowly felt Mary’s legs beginning to twitch 

“Oh God” - Mary could feel her limbs locking up. Zelda doubled up on her technique, and Mary saw white. She felt her orgasm wash over her, letting go of all the tension in her body. 

The look in Zelda’s eyes was frantic as she made her way up to the top of the bed. “Can I-“ Mary felt she was pushing her luck “May I, touch- Do you need me to-“ She could barely think, let alone speak. 

In return, seemingly understanding her perfectly, Zelda took Mary’s hand. Uncurled it gently and pulled two fingers into her mouth. It was easily one of the sexiest things Mary had ever seen. She watched on through lidded eyes as Zelda guided her hand down, beneath her own skirt. Mary flinched as her fingers came into contact with Zelda’s soaking panties. 

Zelda quickly skims her knickers to the side, before unceremoniously slipping Mary’s fingers inside her. Mary let out a low groan at the feeling, Zelda was so wet and impossibly soft. Zelda spent a few minutes teasing herself, rocking against Mary’s hand, before instructing her “Now, curl them”.

Mary was all to eager to assist, and soon Zelda let go of her vice grip on Mary’s wrist, using her own hand to tend to her neglected clit. Mary built her pace up reveling in the look of sheer agony and ecstasy on Zelda’s face. She watched in wonder, as Zelda, still mostly clothed, started writhing before locking up; Mary cocked her head down and plied gentle kisses to Zelda’s neck to help her through. Meanwhile, Zelda, began gasping for much needed air, while continuing the pace, helping herself through her climax. She came to a stuttering finish, still jerking her hips toward Mary’s and her own hands. 

When Zelda came to a halt, she turned to Mary, slipping her a simple grin. A grin, which Mary was determined to wipe off her face.

She leaned in for yet another greedy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mary Wardwell stan discord made me do it  
> p.s. my tumblr is @adaiine


End file.
